Missing
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: The gaang was just celebrating their victory at making peace, as bad news hits them again.BaSingSe is experiencing some odd happenings, & the gaang sets out to find what's wrong.But the problem develops oddly,& turns out to be more dangerous than thought.
1. Discovered

**Author's Note:** Yay, here's my first multi-chap Avatar story, I think. Haha. Okay, so I think this just has all the pairs it ended with, but I swear this is not too gooey, or romantic. I do have some moments in there, and I just wrote it how I think they'd keep the romance level in real life...So please R&R, and believe me, some of these chapters are short. I just thought it'd be too long for a oneshot. Enjoy! Slight OC, my own character, but not too much. Just needed in the story. Enjoyy!! (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

Aang was pacing outside on their balcony when he heard some rapid footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Katara darting at him at full speed.

"Aang! Did you hear? Weird things are going on in Omashu! People are being kidnapped, and children are getting abducted near the new playground!" she stuttered. Tears suddenly came rolling down her cheeks. That was definitely Katara. She cared way too much.

"Really? I didn't know anything about it. We'd better go..or not. Isn't Ba Sing Se expecting a performance from Zuko and me tonight?" he asked.

"Really, Aang. This is more important than a performance. Let's go!" She pulled him along into the small living room where the rest of the gang were doing their normal things. Iroh was making some tea, while Sokka and Suki sat together in a chair, laughing. Toph was doing her daily toe-picking business on a special mat Katara had made especially for that purpose. Zuko was staring out a nearby window, a thoughtful expression on his face. Mai sat next to him glaring at Ty-Lee who was watching Sokka, sitting in her acrobatic position. Her elbows on the ground and her feet on her shoulders. Normal Ty-Lee...Everyone looked at Aang as he entered the room. Suki stopped laughing and they all replaced their expressions with grave ones. They looked so serious!

"Well, I heard everything. Maybe we should go down and investigate?" Aang was suggesting. He didn't like to be the only one making the plans here. Sokka stared at Suki's face, which was slowly turning into a grin.

"Maybe we can split into groups. Some go to the playground, others in the parts of town that are doing the worst. We can gather information and meet back here at a later time," she explained. Sokka nodded his head.

"Nice plan. But where will we go into town?" he asked everyone.

"Just wherever there is people talking about this, peanut brain," muttered Toph. She had no interest in going around town, but didn't mind standing around a playground waiting for some freak to come behind here and grab her. She knew some really awesome moves if that happened.

"Okay. I think Katara, Ty-Lee, and I will be somewhere in town. Then Mai, Zuko, and Iroh can go into another part of town. Then lastly, Toph, Sokka, and Suki will be in charge of the playground. One small problem, though. You guys need to look like younger kids, so if anything, you'll get kidnapped and see where they're taking them. So, Ty-Lee, can you make them look little?" Aang directed his attention to Ty-Lee. Her attention was pointed at Sokka who had his arm around Suki and was whispering some ideas to her. She reluctantly turned.

"Course! They'll all look as cute as buttons! C'mon, let's get started!" she gracefully got up and out of her position, and hurried the group along behind her. Toph stayed put.

"Um, I'm not letting some pink fluffy freak mess with me! I'll keep look out or something!" Toph pleaded. She hated the idea of having Ty-Lee, or in her secret thoughts, Miss Pink Freak, dress her in a stupid looking dress and stupid looking makeup! She never did any of that, and never planned on it.

"Just this once," Katara said, pulling her up and half-dragging her to the bathroom where Ty-Lee had already set up her area. Aang sat next to Katara and looked around.

"Zuko, Mai, and Iroh, do you wanna go get somewhere into town where there are a lot of people? Possibly talking?" he inquired. Iroh nodded and led them out the door with hot tea in his hands.

"Oww!" they heard him yell, then there was a splattering noise. Katara sighed and walked out to the balcony. She bent the tea up and back into his cup. He was dropping his hot tea more and more often now, so it had become a daily basis of her bending it back up for him.

"Tea is tea, whether on the ground or not. Just like a person is a person whether hurt or not!" he said, then carefully walked down the steps to the waiting Mai and Zuko. Mai had an impatient look on her face, while Zuko muffled a laugh as Iroh nearly tripped down the steep stairs. He put his arm around Mai and they were on their way. Katara came back in and looked at Aang.

"I guess we can be off whenever Ty-Lee is done, right?" she said, taking back her spot directly next to Aang. They waited in silence, listening to Toph's shouts of pain, and sometimes the occasional swearing she yelled at Ty-Lee. Sokka came out first, his hair in his normal pony tail, or warrior's tail as he called it. He had a little makeup on, but it made him look like a young boy, not a teenager.

"I'll be sitting in the sandbox so they won't be able to see my manly figure and my tallness," he said. He grinned when Aang laughed at his description of himself. Suki came out next, looking younger than Sokka. She had some child-like makeup on, but not so much she looked abnormal. She wore a short pink dress that fit her perfectly. She walked out toward them and did a full spin. The base of her dress flew around.

"I'll be sitting next to him, so they may only see my face. Ty-Lee did her best to make it look younger, ya know, like a child's," she said. Sokka went over to her and motioned for her to sit. They sat together, practicing their act as young children, fighting then playing, and so on. Finally, Toph came out with her hair down, a green dress on and no makeup on.

"That freak! She tried to put _makeup _on me!" she said the word like it was a disease. She went back over to her toe-picking post and pulled her hair up out of her face and looked down at her dress.

"I can't take this anymore!! I'm changing!" she yelled as she ran back into the bathroom, shoving Ty-Lee roughly out. Ty-Lee held overlapping makeup supplies in her arms.

"I tried to make her pretty, but she kept slapping my hands away. She even tried to kill me with a rock!" Ty-Lee pranced over to Suki, ruffling her hair and then to Sokka.

"You look perfect..," she whispered to him. He raised his eyebrows and replaced his arm around Suki.

"Thanks..," he muttered. Toph walked back out normally dressed and sat next to Aang on the couch.

"I'll keep watch or something. I'm not going to stoop so low to look like that!" she said, as she sat down in her stubborn position. Aang gave up and nodded. He motioned for them to leave, and that was it. They walked out together and went their separate ways for the first time.


	2. Splitting Up

**A/N:** Thanks everyone who read this! Enjoy, once again!

**Disclaimer:** still don't own anything!!

**Katara, Aang, and Ty-Lee**

Katara followed Aang and Ty-Lee going door to door talking with some random people. They all had different ideas of who it was, but no one that really made the kids think they'd better check them out. Ty-Lee was her usual cheery, so whenever someone gave her a confused glance she'd reply with, "Kidnappings in Omashu, silly!" It sort of bothered Aang, but he got to the point where he could just ignore her. Katara and him were the only ones really informing them...until they met a mysterious informer.

"Well, I do have some information on that. Unfortunately, I haven't seen my daughter for a few days because I let her play nearby, and when I checked and called for her, she nearly disappeared into thin air," the mysterious woman explained. She looked older, but young enough to still have a young daughter. Katara instantly got a mental image of a small struggling girl trying to get away from her captor. She immediately shoved it away, and questioned the woman.

"Did you see her captor?" she intently asked.

"The only thing I saw...well, it was a puff of blackish gray smoke, when I realized she was gone. It made me cough, then I forgot why I had come running frantically out," she explained. Aang nodded, very baffled himself. Ty-Lee nodded, clearly gloomy and out of her cheerful mood.

"I'll show you something, just because you look like you'll be able to crack this case. Come. Follow me," she said as she led them off toward her basement. They walked frantically down the steps, well most of them walked. Ty-Lee did a front hand spring down the small staircase. She reached the bottom and glanced around herself.

"Wow, nice place. Oh, look! A pink ballerina outfit!" Her good mood was back. The woman hurried down to slap Ty-Lee on the hand.

"That is the only thing I have left of her. Her dancing was supposed to open for the performance tonight."

"The Avatar and the Fire Lord's? I am the Avatar if you haven't noticed," Aang explained, trying hard not to look like he was bragging.

"I know. I just figured you didn't want me saying anything. You're not attending tonight, are you?" She looked gloomily down. She looked like her daughter would if she heard she wouldn't be performing.

"No, probably not. This is more important," he said, quoting Katara.

"How old are the kids he is targeting, do you know?" Katara asked. The woman looked up and shook her head. Then she motioned for them to follow her again, into a secluded room where there was only a pink couch and bed set.

"This was my daughter's room. It still is, of course. She was carving something in the ground outside, before she was captured. Here," she gave the kids a small piece of dirt, which was placed onto a white sheet of paper, so you could see it better. It loked like the woman had thinnly cut it out with a knife. Katara held it carefully. Aang got suddenly worried when he saw her reaction. Desperation crossed her face, and her jaw moved as if to say something, but she couldn't. Ty-Lee looked, and an expression of grief briefly crossed her face. Katara looked around and handed it to Aang. He examined carefully. There were two stick people, a young one and a man that looked like smoke. The smoke looking man was walking toward the young one, hands outstretched, and had a face of anger on. She was frightened clearly, and doodled a small heart in the corner for her mom. Aang was overwhelmed. Katara was in the corner conversing with the woman. Almost comforting her. Ty-Lee looked into the stairway and had a face of thought on. Aang looked in the corner of the page and saw a small gray spot that was smoke eaten. He set it down and motioned for them to go.

"Thank you for sharing everything, but we need to see more people and meet up with some," he said as they walked back upstairs and into the main room. You couldn't even call it a living room, because their was no couch or TV, just a few portraits and some decorations. She nodded and waved them off. She was clearly rooting for them to find her daughter.

**Mai, Zuko, and Iroh **

Mai and Zuko walked next to each other, while Iroh talked and talked on about the happenings around Omashu. Mai never spoke, but Zuko did say a few things. He was pretty much wrapped up in thought too, though. The air whipped Mai's hair around, so she pulled it back and placed her arm back around Zuko. He smiled. They weren't figuring anything out, really. They even had a few doors slammed in their faces. They walked up to another one, and Uncle Iroh knocked lightly. A small man opened it, looked Iroh up and down as if he were going to draw him, and then slammed it so hard, some tea that was on Iroh's upper lip flew off.

"Nice. That's just another freak that thinks we're going to kidnap him," Mai said. Zuko laughed.

"Well, maybe we could just go meet up with the others..," he suggested. They all nodded in agreement, and walked off toward the playground. Zuko raced ahead, and then saw Suki and Sokka doing their act. He ran over to Toph who was just standing around watching earth being bent around by some young kids. It looked like she was thinking she could do way better, which she could. Zuko and Mai stood near her, while Iroh sat on a bench and heated up his tea again. This was the fourth time. But that wasn't what Mai and Zuko were paying attention to. They were witnessing what they were trying to figure out. Mai wrapped her arm around Zuko and stood in a postion that was ready to shoot blades at anyone through her fingers. Zuko kept his arm around her shoulders and put his other hand in a position ready to shoot lightning. He knew it was powerful, but he was mad. They were witnessing the kidnapping.

**Suki, Sokka, and Toph**

Everything went well in the beginning of the adventure, but the ending wasn't so great. Their disguises were working. Suki and Sokka were pretend fighting over a small sandbox toy, even though Sokka was on the brink of laughing. Then his expression turned grim and Suki looked at him in worry. A man appeared out of nowhere, and he stood behind Suki making large circling movements with his arms. Sokka pulled Suki over to him, while Toph threw a boulder at the man. It went through him, because he turned into a puff of smoke before it hit him.

Zuko and Mai who were now standing nearby, ran toward him, flailing their arms and shooting blades that just went through him. Iroh attempted to fire bend near him, but missed. Suki sat near Sokka, but the wretched man still grabbed her. She screamed and tried some moves on him, like a Keyoshi warrior would do. Fight 'till the end. She always quoted that. She flailed her arms at him making pressure points, doing everything a normal human wouldn't be able to bear for long. It didn't work. The man held her arm firmly and they both turned to smoke at the same time. The last thing Sokka saw was Suki's expression. It was as frightened as ever. He rose and ran to the spot where they were last seen.

"Suki!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. No response. Everyone stopped and darted back to shelter. This reminded him of the time he was sent into the spirit world on a giant creature. But it was nothing like that time. It was his girlfriend gone now. Forever.

Katara and Aang and Ty-Lee came running over to them. They were just the tiniest bit late to see the action.

"What happened?" Katara asked before they got the whole story from Iroh. Sokka was angry and Zuko and Mai were equally depressed. Aang looked around at the now vacant playground.

"Let's go home and figure our plans out!" he called to everyone. They all followed him home.

A/N: Ohh, my. Next chappie! R&R please!


	3. Suki

**Suki**

Suki saw Sokka pull her over to him protectively, and she remembered seeing his tortured expression when the man and her disappeared. She could imagine she was mirroring that expression, except more in fright than in desperation and loss. She had tried to put on a mask, tried to tell him it was okay, but even she knew that only made it worse.

Currently, she had a severe case of disorientation. She had no idea where she was, and the fact that everything in this...world was tinted in a dark film of grayness. Nothing had color. But it surely didn't look like a old-timed movie. It looked as if someone didn't color in the pages in a coloring book, almost like a dream. Her breathing came in ragged, short gasps, and she couldn't control it. _Stop, Suki_. She tried to calm herself down enough to pull another move on the mysterious man. Maybe since he was in his own world it'd work.

She walked forward, having no idea where she was.

"Stop," a booming, yet calm voice came. She jumped, and looked around.

"My name is Jakoh, (JAY-KOE). What is your's?" he asked, now that he appeared. The man was standing in front of her, in normal time clothes, except the grayness still surrounding them._ Fight 'till the end. Fight 'till the end_, she thought.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I just told you. Jakoh," he replied, calm as a normal day.

"No, I mean who are you, and why are you stealing children away from home?!" she demanded again, trying to make her voice sound more fierce.

"Oh, girl. You are not a child, you are a simple teenager. I see past that mask of makeup, young lady." Suki stopped for a moment.

"Yes, you're very different from anyone I've ever taken. Which means you should be treated differently, correct?" He was clearly waiting for a response.

"How am I supposed to know, you little thief?!" she roared at him. He nodded, faking understandment. Suki's heart sped up, clearly showing her fear, and care for the ones she left. She imagined Sokka's face once more, and her heart ripped into two. Jakoh chuckled.

"Come, little girl. Or shall I say teenage girl?" he joked. Reluctantly, and knowing she had nothing else she could do, she followed.

Before, she was just standing in what seemed liked endless grayness. Now, the buildings and everything returned, but still no color. And when she tried touching a fire hydrant, her hand went right through at first. It seemed like everything was made of smoke and fog here.

"I need to show you this, to your great dismay." He talked weirdly, almost like a storybook. She couldn't help but find comfort from his voice. She shouldn't, but it seemed so controlled and relaxed. She made a _hmph _sound, trying to show she didn't care.

They walked through the "town" road by road, and finally reached a small alleyway he started down first. A pit grew to the size of MoMo in Suki's stomach. Then, at the end of the alleyway, it seemed to open up, and a huge building showed itself. No wonder this place was so well concealed. She saw the faces of many numerous children. Sadness overtook her as she looked at their expressions. Sadness reflected back at her. They were working, some playing with blocks, and others with small toy ships. Though even the ones playing looked totally miserable, and helpless. Suki clicked her tongue to her upper lip, then glared at the man.

"Why are you so nasty?" she snarled, poking the pressure point above his ribs again. Nothing happened. As a matter of fact, her hand went straight through again. She paused, and then let the anger inside her build. Then, she opened the door and with a swift movement, entered the wretched building, slamming the door behind her.

She smiled at all the children, and they looked clearly perplexed.

"Why is a big girl here?" asked a young girl, outgoing and cute. She had curly hair, and she only knew she was wearing a dress since no colors were here.

"It's okay, everyone. Come here," she said, her voice trying to relax them. Just then, the man walked in, and the children all stood up, glaring, yet smiling.

"No, you guys. Ignore the fool and just sit down. We need to talk," Suki said, ignoring Jakoh entirely. Most children walked back to her, huddling close since they just disobeyed their "guardian", while others chanced glances between the two. Suki, then Jakoh. Finally, she had the whole crowd. She smiled despite the circumstances.

"It's okay, everyone. You'll be fine." She took a sheet of paper and scribbled down that she was with the Avatar, and the ones who couldn't read, just ignored it and smiled at her some more. Soon, she had every child smiling also despite their circumstances.

"You're not staying here. Come, teen," Jakoh spoke. Suki turned, and put an innocent, yet hard expression on her face.

"Are you talking to me or them? Neither, I'm guessing, because we both aren't your dogs. If it's me, then...No. I'm not coming with you, and as a matter of fact, I'll stay where I want to stay, go where I want to go, and do what I want to do. Do not address me as "teen", I have a name, and forget talking to me like a dog. Because, simply, I don't respond." And with a smirk, she turned back to the kids, and picked up a book, leaving Jakoh completely speechless.

"NO!" roared through the room. The children gathered around Suki, some clinging to her for dear life.

"Yes," she replied simply, sarcasm and truth leaking into her voice. Jakoh set his jaw, and ran toward her. She simply moved the kids with her, aside from the man who should have nothing to do with their life.

"Get over here, teen. Forget sparing you, forget your smart mouth, you're coming right here with me, to the room." Suki shook her head in shame for him, seeing as he didn't listen at all to her.

"Nope," she said, and began reading to the children.

A/N: Like it? Sorry bout the chapters. Some are short, though. Hehehe. R&R, please! Oh, and the next chapter is going to be the gaang, figuring things out a little and preparing for whatever they plan to do. I'm off to work on that chapter now! Thanks again!


	4. The Gaang

**Sokka, Toph, Mai, Zuko, Iroh, Katara, Aang, and Ty-Lee**

The gaang simply sat in their living room, an occasional idea thrown about. Sokka sat in the corner of the room, on the floor, his face set in anger, protection, depression, sadness, and looking like he failed.

"You know, Sokka, it's not your fault," said a voice he didn't know was beside him. He turned, crinkling his brow. There sat Toph, hugging her knees and her eyes downcast.

"Huh?" he asked, not used to hearing such a thing from Toph of all people. Katara, maybe...

"I said it's not your fault. And do not feel like it is, Pony-Tail Man. Okay?" her voice was hard, and fierce. It wasn't comforting, but it surely made him sit up, walk over to civilaztion with the gaang, and...forget his loss for now. Pouting was not going to save Suki. She'd be proud.

"Sokka! Any ideas, my man?" Aang joked, trying feebly to lighten the mood.

"If we send anyone else out there, they may not come back. And we can't just communicate with them while they're there. So, the least practical idea would be to send someone else to where Suki is." It hurt just uttering her name.

"True, very true, Sokka," Katara said in a praising voice.

"Maybe we can try to lure it back into a trap and kill him," Mai suggested, leaning against Zuko's chest.

"Possibly," Ty-Lee commented.

"But remember, he's made of a fog-like substance, and can probably walk through anything," Zuko said. Mai nodded in agreement, and Aang checked Capture and Kill off his mental checklist.

"With a little focus, we can understand him," Iroh commented. Aang nodded, and thought hard.

"What kills smoke?" he asked. Everyone looked perplexed.

"Well, when you have fog in a room, like in a spa, the coldness of air and water kills it, since fog is made of warmer air, usually," Sokka replied, knowing this somehow he didn't even know.

"Right!" Ty-Lee said, cheery.

"So, if we-" Aang was cut off.

"If we lure him back here, and have cold, chilly air in the house, and have a lot of buckets of freezing water around, he may feel threatened," Sokka finished, taking the glory he deserved. He wanted to be the one to save his girlfriend.

"Correct," Aang said, smiling.

"But what if he isn't threatened? Or what if her vanishes again?" Mai asked, showing the downside of things. The group thought about this for a while.

"Is there something that keep fog, fog?" Katara asked.

"Maybe water just a few degrees warmer," Toph said. They all looked to her for the first time.

"If you bend cool, but slightly warm water around him, he'll most definitely feel threatened. I can even decorate the room to make it look spookier than just this," she said again. Aang nodded, taking lead again.

"Okay, so let's split into groups again. Toph: You take the decorating. Make it look extremely scary," Aang said. She nodded, smiling already.

"We need waterbenders to bend some ice cold water from the lake down the road into buckets," Ty-Lee said. Aang also nodded at this.

"Katara, and me, I guess." Aang and Katara were the only two waterbenders. Everyone nodded.

"Mai, you'll be in charge of turning the thermostat way, way down. Okay?" Aang checked.

"Sure," commented Mai.

"Sokka, will you help carry the buckets up from the lake into here? You'll have to be quick," Aang said again. Sokka nodded, standing.

"And the rest of you help Toph, and carry your fair share of buckets!" Iroh said, and Aang clapped as if saying, "Break!". Everyone went to their positions, ready for work.

---

Toph's decorating seemed almost like everyone just walked into a scary mansion.

"Woah!" Sokka exclaimed, referring to the decorations as he walked in with a bucket filled to the top with freezing water. Zuko followed him, and setting the bucket down, he yelped.

"Awh, my fingers! It feels like frostbite!" he commented, but still went to grab another.

Mai was walking to the basement, which they kept partially clean, but she was usually the only one down there. She kept the lights dimmed at all times, and a single candle was always lit down here. She paced over to thermostat, looking at what it read: 70 degrees. No wonder it felt just about perfect. She smiled at the glory of being the one to freeze the man, and the one to cause just a bit of misery on all the working teens. Mai turned it down all the way to 54. Pretty soon, it'd be beyond freezing. She grabbed her black Fire Nation robe and casually ran upstairs to carry buckets.

"Bzzzz..." A buzzing sound came from the lake. Aang turned from his waterbending position and looked at Sokka carefully.

"Was that you?"

"Yeah, why?" Sokka retorted.

"More like why to you."

"We're working, like worker bees, duh," Sokka joked. Aang laughed, and returned to bending.

Toph was inside, now nearly freezing her butt off, with her lips pursed, thinking of something to add to make it even more spookier for a fog man. Sokka walked inside.

"Hey, Sokka! I need you. What would really scare you in here, ya know, just so that I don't add it in the renovating process," Toph smiled.

"Awh, that's real nice of you, Toph...Hmmm.. I don't think I'd like skull bones, or something that looks...You know. Gargoyles seem spooky," he said, shrugging. Toph nodded.

"Oh, and I just want you to know...," she paused, her face now more filled with guilt and sincerity.

"I'm sorry. If I'd dressed up with Ty Lee instead of kept watch, it would've been me gone, not Suki," Toph finished. Sokka smiled with no emotion.

"No, Toph, don't think like that. Things happen for reasons. We just don't know what this reason is, yet," he said, flashing a smile at her, then returning to carrying endless amounts of water upstairs.

Iroh was busying himself by making tea for the workers...outside. He didn't want to disturb the freezing temperatures inside by making tea. So everytime someone walked past him, he handed them a glass of tea.

"Tea?" he asked Aang.

"Sure! Tea replenishes the heart," Aang commented, taking the tea in his hands gratefully.

"Wow, I have to write that one down," Iroh murmured to himself, pulling out a pad and a small pen.

Katara made her last few swipes of waterbending before taking a break. Then, she walked inside, and quickly pulled her arms around her waist.

"Brr..," she said to herself. Aang nodded, red nose in all, and patted the spot next to her.

"Take a break, we've been working _too _long," he said. She nodded, in agreement.

"I'm worried for Suki. You think she's okay?" Katara asked, returning to herself despite the change in temperature, sympathy replacing the shake in her voice.

"Oh, Katara. Of course, she's a trained Keyoshi warrior!" he laughed. She nodded.

"Let's get back to work. An absent mind is making me think," she laughed. As they walked to the lake, a wind picked up. Fog spread around them.

"Oh, no...," Aang breathed. He placed his arm protectively around Katara's waste, who stood in a bending position. The fog turned into the man, as they suspected, and made more circling motions. Katara flung water at him, just the moment he vanished.

With Katara.

A/N: Ohhh, my. Hehehe. Okay, so next chapter...Suki? That's what I'm thinking. Review, please. And thanks to everyone who is reading this! I appreciate it!

Peace—Regan of PxP(:


	5. Katara and The Gaang

**A/N: **Okay, here it is! The next chapter. I'm taking you off the last cliffhanger! Yeah! Haaha. Again, I want to thank everyone who is reading this! I really do appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar.

**Katara**

Katara was flailing, and trying her best to get away from the fog man, but nothing worked on him. Nothing. And there was no water here, so she suspected the gaang's plan for defeating him would work.

Everything was tinted in a gray film. She had no idea where or what she was, if she was still human. Of course she was, since she still had a heartbeat, and even though the man may not be human, there is still some reason to this world. There had to be. Without reason nothing would make sense...So maybe this world didn't have any...

"I have found out you are part of the Avatar's group," the fog man commented, then shook his head.

"I am sorry. This is not proper. My name is Jakoh. Pleased to meet you," he said again. Katara was astonished at the friendliness of her enemy. Then she thought of the number one thing you should always do. Love your enemies, keep them close.

"I'm Katara," she muttered under her breath.

"Ah, what a beautiful name. So, you are part of the Avatar's group, nay?" he cleared.

"What's that to you?" she snapped.

"Oh, Katara. Be friendly, believe me, you don't want to end up like your friend." Her heart sank.

"Where is Suki?!" she demanded, feeling like Sokka with the Azula at the the invasion.

"Ah, so that is her name. Thank you, young waterbender. Follow me, please. How old are you?" She remembered him only stealing youngsters, so she decided to lie. Something hard for her to do.

"Nine," she lied. Her voice, well, Aang would clearly know, and anyone who knew her would know she was lying.

"Really?" he couldn't hide the surprise that hit his voice.

"No, you must be lying. You're trying to save yourself, correct? Be honest," he said, calmly.

"I am not lying, for your information. What makes you think I am?" she demanded.

"Well, for one you do not look nine. You look like you are in your teenage years. And two, your friend already seen the children, so maybe she can tell you somehow about this place?"

"FYI, I look older because I took care of my brother and dad for a while. So, I grew up a little too quickly..And no, me and my friend are not telepathic," she said, partly telling the truth.

"Why? Why did you take care of your brother and father?"

"None of your business," she said, shoving the memories away.

"Yes, it is now."

"No, it isn't. Nothing about me is your business," she said. Katara just figured out now that he had made a turn and was heading down an alley. At the end of the alley, there was a bigger building, and inside she saw...Children. Happiness grew inside her, knowing they were at least alive.

"Am I staying here?" she asked, putting on an act to cover her happiness, and to sound a little younger.

"You do sound young...Well, yes. Perhaps. For a few days, I will watch you closely, maybe, and see if I wish to move you," he said. With that, she opened the door and walked in, knowing her plan already. Little did she know, Jakoh had an idea or two of his own...

**Sokka, Toph, Mai, Zuko, Iroh, Aang, and Ty-Lee**

Aang, almost in tears, ran, half airbent his way inside the house, where the rest of the gaang was gathered, freezing their butts off, and drinking tea. Ty Lee was smiling and laughing, Iroh, Zuko, and Mai were talking quietly, and Toph and Sokka were silent.

"You guys," he muttered, depression seeping through into his words.

"Aang? What's wrong?" Ty Lee asked. Everyone looked perplexed, except Sokka. He rose and came over to Aang.

"Oh, no. Not again," he said, his voice fierce, filled with determination and fresh courage. Loved ones were disappearing from him, first Suki, and now his own sister, and Aang's own girlfriend.

Aang sniffed, trying to hold back the tears he knew were coming. On the run, he accidentally imagined life without Katara. He couldn't. His brain nearly shut down in depression.

"What happened, twinkle toes?" Toph demanded, not all sarcastic.

"Katara...Katara's gone. The fog man took her!" he said, his head clearing a bit.

"Uh-oh. Oh no. This is a major change in plans, too," Zuko said, holding Mai close, since they were the only couple resisting.

"It seems as if this fog man is tearing apart love bonds. Not only that, but so far he only took the girls. It's okay, Aang, Sokka. We'll get them back," Iroh said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How are we to lure him here?" Aang asked, pushing the plan to happen sooner.

"Okay, he doesn't like the gaang, clearly. So we can start talking about him, planning, ya know," Mai said. The gaang nodded.

"Definitely. I'm sorry, guys, but work now. Harder than ever. And come back in at sunset," he said, even though sunset was only about an hour away.

Toph brought up some old gargoyles and skull bones from the attic. She was darkening the room up some more, and adding everything she knew would scare Sokka. Why? Because if it scared him, maybe it'd scare the fog man. And it made an awesome joke, which made working that much less tedious.

Sokka came upstairs, water in his hands, and looked up. He saw the dusty gargoyles, skull bones, and must. He shouted briefly and dropped the water. Toph bent earth below it to catch it, but there was nothing she could do to stop Sokka from nearly having a heart attack.

"Sokka, chill. What'd you think, I was really asking you so I avoided using scary things? This may be the main thing that makes him scared, ya never know!"

"Thanks, Toph. I feel used," he joked. They laughed and went back to work.

Since Aang was the only bender, things were a little slower. But, all in all, they got done. The gaang met in the now 53 degrees temperature house, and reviewed their plans.

"Toph, you'll be on this side of the sandbox, ready to bend earth. Ty Lee, you'll be behind it, to do any pressure points you know. Mai, you'll be near the upstairs thermostat, so when we shout yes, you crank it down as far as possible so _we _don't die. Iroh, throw as much cold water at him as possible. Sokka, you can throw your sword at him, and get ready to lift some water buckets. Zuko, throw as much water at his face and heart as you can. And Mai, after you're back, throw buckets at the fog man, okay, guys?" Aang checked, giving the directions.

"What about you?" Ty Lee said.

"I'm going to be bending here in the sandbox," he replied. Everyone nodded and got into their positions. Aang cleared his throat for the acting, as did Toph.

"So, Toph, what do you think we should do? Kill the FOG MAN?" Aang said, uttering fog man extra loud.

"Yes, killing seems appropriate. Definitely."

"Let's set up our plans, here-" and Aang was cut off. But the familiar swish of the wind, and the fog coming into the room. And as soon as the fog man appeared, Aang bent like crazy, and the man's expression went from evil, to human, and scared as ever.

"WAIT!" the fog man called.

"Any last words?" Toph said, evilly.

"Yes. I'll take you to save everyone, just do not kill me!" he uttered, his voice not begging, but somehow knowing they'd take the offer. Aang kept a steady drizzle fall on the man, as the gaang contemplated. They finally came to a conclusion.

"Yes, as long as you take us the human way. Show us the way back and forth between worlds. Explain now, or else," Sokka said, heart thumping loudly.

"Fine." The fog man put his arms up high, and then slowly turned them downward. He became...He became human. All jaws dropped besides Toph's, who now had the man, literally the _man_, in an earthbending, puncture way. Meaning two spikes were going under his arms, and through his legs, making it impossible for him to move. Everyone settled around him, but ready to attack in a fatal way at any time.

"Why are you doing this?" Aang demanded, voice thick with hatred.

"I need to. I need the children," he replied, calm as ever.

"Why?" Toph pressed.

"Let me just start from the beginning. So, one day I was walking around, in my smoke form, and was trying to find children for my hometow-."

"Why?" Mai demanded.

"Because my hometown needs children in order to become flamboyant, or colorful. We lost any type of color when the past Avatar died, and the new Avatar claimed to be dead. After that, everything, actually, everyone in the town disappeared. If I can return the color, they all can live again."

"Why only you? How are you so special?" Aang asked.

"I was the only one who could fog bend. I later learned how to literally become the fog, and that was a total advantage."

"Why do you need children to become living again?" Mai asked dully.

"Children bring color to everyone's lives with just one smile. But when I take them, they're sad, and it doesn't work. So I thought if I captured your little gang, you'd be able to help me. But the first..."

"The first?" Sokka demanded.

"Yes, the one called Suki? She cheered the children up, so I needed to keep her. And the second..."

"The second?" Aang and Sokka demanded at the same time.

"The one called Katara, she made the kids laugh, and enjoy themselves. So I did the same to her," the man said.

"What?" the entire gaang demanded.

"Well, I kept them in a special room together, so they could use a secret door to get to the children. I wanted to see if they were smart enough."

"What is your name, anyway?" Toph pressed again.

"Jakoh. If you'd be so kind to release me, I'd gladly take you to my land. It's called Jamforbea." (JAM-FOR-BE-UH)

"Fine, but you must be careful, show us how to get back, and we'll come to a conclusion for what we're going to do to you," Aang said, laying down the law.

"Agreed," Jakoh answered. With that, the gaang, and Jakoh, set out. He led them up a mountain side, toward a lake, and around until they reached...The small hollow in the ground no one paid any attention to.

**A/N: **Sooo, how'd you like it? I know that was pretty confusing, and possibly a little rushed, so if you have any questions at all, PM me, or ask in a review, please! I'd be glad to help out(:

Thanks!!

I will update very soon, promise!

xD


	6. Losing Color

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm not so late, but just a bit. This is sort of my slowing down chapter, and I had you get a little more used to the story. Just ask if you guys want another one of these, ya know, and have the characters just thinking over their circumstances. Believe me, I'll gladly write it, and just ask me in a review or PM, I'll do it. Don't be afraid...I don't bite...haha. Vampire joke, there.

Okay, well here it is! Enjoy, and please R&R, I really want to know what you guys think!!!

–

"Are you serious?" Sokka said, his voice dull, and unbelievable.

"Yes," Jakoh answered, taking it seriously.

"Okay, let's go!" Toph said, hurrying them along, trying to continue the flow of going along fastly.

They walked, more like crouched, into the hole, and Jakoh blinked.

"Close your eyes?" he asked, more like in a tone a teen would use asking for the car to use for her and her new boyfriend.

"Uhm, why?" Aang asked. Iroh, who was tagging along blindly until now, looked ahead.

"Well, if you must know: There are some corpses splayed along about here, from an old legend of killers coming down here. My village is above this, and we don't like to pay mind to what they do," he explained.

"We'll live," Aang commented, although his stomach grumbled in protest at the knowledge of seeing a lifeless body. Such a light word: lifeless. Yet meaning so much more than it's worth.

They walked on, and indeed there were a few corpses splayed about. The most disturbing of all was yet to come.

A gasp rippled through the small groups. Nobody expected it to be uttered from Toph. Toph, of all people.

"Something wrong?" Ty Lee asked, running forward to meet her leading position. Toph quickly turned her head, her mouth open, yet no words coming out. She decided not to lie.

"Yes," she answered blandly.

"...What?" Ty Lee urged her on.

"Uhm...Hold that thought," she said, walking over to Sokka's place beside Jakoh.

"Sokka!" she said, urgently pulling his sleeve, trying to pry him over.

"What is it, Toph?" he said, curiosity piling high.

"Well, I saw a corpse...that kinda...looks...familiar." Dead silence filled the air, as she then knew everyone had been eavesdropping. Sokka's eyes turned from curious to dead serious, loving, and heartbroken all at once. It was actually kind of...scary. Humans could change emotion so fast!

"...H-Who do you see, Toph?" he tried to keep a steady voice, but it shook and cracked in odd places, making it sound like he was crying. Toph took a deep breath and looked to Jakoh.

"Did you kill either of our members?" she demanded.

"No." He shook his head, as well.

"Have any waterbenders by any chance died down here?" she said.

"Yes, there is a legend of the first few waterbenders down her-"

"Good! Okay, false alarm, people, go back to life...Er, walking, I mean," Toph finalized, starting her pace a little faster. Sokka caught up easily, and stood next to her.

"You thought it was Katara?" his tone wasn't incredulous, it was calming and soothing. Almost like curiosity, but no where near as intense. Just the urge for knowledge, Toph decided.

"Well, she was wearing the same color, so-"

"I know. I'm not judging you, or anything, Toph."

"Okay...," she paused, "This isn't meant to be one of those awkward conversations, is it?" she laughed.

"No, just kinda turned out like that," Sokka said, letting loose a bit.

"Okey dokey, peanut brain. So what'cha still doing here?" she said, not trying to be mean, just pondering. He exhaled in a small nervous laugh, and blushed.

"It's not-"

"I know," she replied, then felt her feet rise in what seemed to be uphill.

"Jakoh! Is this getting higher up?" she asked, continuing her walk with more curiosity than before.

"Yes, this is the way to my village. We are almost there, as a matter of fact. Now, everyone. Listen up. You must be prepared, because it's been black and white there for quite the time." The group nodded, a smile creeping up Mai's face.

They walked for a bit more, not much conversation going on. Pretty soon, the front leaders, who at the time was Toph, Sokka, and Jakoh, spotted some light up ahead. Toph felt it, more than saw it, obviously. She felt like the leaders of the Emperor Penguins, how when they go on hunting trips in colder weather, some leaders freeze until their turn in the middle, where all the body warmth is held.

Finally, they made it to the top.

"We're there?" Sokka asked, anxious and a little stressed at the big change in view.

"Why so scared?" Toph joked.

"It's different than color-seeing," he explained.

"Not for me! I couldn't care less," she said, smiling.

"Yes, Sokka. Everyone take your last glance of color, as you are about to walk into the world of black-and-white," Jakoh said, pushing a block aside. He was having a pretty tough time. Toph bent the nearest rock into it, and dust flew everywhere. Aang cleared it, and walked to the front, holding Sokka's arm and saying, "We're almost there," in a re-encouraging tone.

The first steps were the hardest. Everyone blinked, and it was tough getting used to the change in color..Er, blackness.

"I feel like I just lost all color in the world," Sokka said, rubbing his eyes.

The gaang was carried on by the hurrying Toph who was ready to prance ahead.

–

**A/N: **I'm bound to update again very soon, since I just got used to this story again. So, I'm thinking, depending on what you guys think, this story should be finished in approximately two chapters. Or three. If you need more info, just drop it in a review, or PM me, I'll make a whole chapter dedicated to catching up, understanding, and getting to know the characters' view on things a little more.

So, expect an update soon!

Thanks once again to everyone who is reading this, whether you review or not, (although there appreciated ;) ) I still appreciate you reading it. Thanks!! =)

Bye for now, everyone!

:)


	7. Reunited

**A/N: **Okay, here it is. The last chapter! Thanks so so much for everyone who read this!

Once you got used to the black and whiteness, it wasn't so bad. It was sort of like living in an old timed movie. Aang led the group next to Jakoh, Toph and Sokka following, and Mai, Ty Lee, and the rest of the gaang. Zuko, who had just been tagging along, trying to figure this world out, walked toward Aang.

"Jakoh is taking us in an alley?" he asked, slightly skeptical. Aang nodded, presenting the fact he'd do anything to get Katara and Suki back. Zuko nodded back, then looked around him.

Mai strolled toward him, rested her head on his shoulder, as they walked the rest of the way together, arm in arm.

Ty Lee strode up next to Sokka.

"Hey, Sokka! Nice world, huh?" she said, cheery as ever.

"Not really," he replied, not in the mood for her games.

"Why not?" she asked, trying but not succeeding to make conversation.

"Uh, my girlfriend was stolen away and taken her, my sister was stolen away and taken here, this town gives me the creeps, there's no color, and to top that whole sundae off, let's just add the little cherry that reads: Mystery," Sokka replied smartly, although he couldn't hide his pleasure at making such a point in such...delicious ways.

"Oh." That was all she could say? Oh? Oh, wow.

"Hm," he replied. _Match that, Ty Lee_, he thought.

"Hum," she said.

"Mm."

"Um," Ty Lee uttered. Sokka exhaled in a sound of astound, shame, and no pity.

"Goodbye, for now, Sokka," Ty Lee said, her casual way of giving up.

"Even though Suki's not here right now, I'm still taken!" Sokka called, none to causually. He really was sick of her games...

--

They walked for quite a long time before finally coming to a building, still black and white, at the end of the alley.

"Eh, it kinda looks creepy," Sokka said, walking inside beside Jakoh.

"It is, believe me." That was an unfamiliar voice coming from behind them. Sokka did a three eighty, spinning on a heel and almost falling. That made his heart hurt more, it felt like it was in three. There stood Suki, her hair neat as ever, her eyes twinkling, the smile she had on her face...Well, it looked like it was saying I'm-one-step-ahead-of-you, sarcastic, and like she already accepted the fact they were there.

"SUKI!!" Sokka screamed, running over to her as fast as he could. He was almost...almost.... There! He stood in front of her, then smiled a crooked, romantic, and comedic smile. Sokka enveloped her in a huge hug, kissing her hair and cheeks and lips whenever he could.

"Are you okay?" he asked, out of breath from this entire ordeal. She nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm glad," he replied, as they kissed for the first time again on the lips. Ty Lee....Surprisingly, she had a smile on her face. Humanity was tough, but she did have enough pride to be glad for him.

--

"So, where's Katara? Now that you're settled and fine," Aang said, making sure everyone had a spot on the carpet they were sitting on inside the grayed building.

"She's-"

"Right here," came Katara's voice. Aang and Sokka rose simultaneously, but she cringed, making them both pause abruptly.

"Are you okay?" Sokka and Aang said, again simultaneously.

"Yes, I just have to take care of...something. Go back alone and Jakoh will take me back?" she suggested.

"No," they both said again.

"We stay here until-" Aang was cut off by Sokka.

"You're done with whatever," Sokka finished.

"Fine," she agreed, running out the door. Sokka turned and looked Jakoh straight in the eye. Jakoh cast an 'innocent' and confused look back.

"Did you have something to do with that?"

"Do you know where she's going?" Aang and Sokka blurted at the same time.

"I don't have anything to do with this, unless you mean she's freeing the children, which I know she is," Jakoh replied. Suki whispered to Toph, "Be right back." Then she was out the door and running so fast, Sokka only had time to shout her name.

"No," he sighed.

"She's going to help Katara free the kids," Zuko suddenly said. Everyone nodded in agreement, yet still confusion.

"So, how are we able to fix this world back to color?" Mai said.

"Color. Smiling children, and we are still kids...So, let's have fun!" Sokka said, rising and shrugging at the same time. He was happy with that, with Suki and Katara back, almost, that'd be fine!

"Yes!" Jakoh rose also.

"So, what do we usually do for fun?" Zuko's thought was interrupted by a shout.

"It's raining!" Toph shouted, feeling the rain with her feet. A smile spread across everyone's faces.

"RAIN PLAY!!" Sokka said. That's what they did in the rain. They watched the lightning, listened to the thunder, and danced and threw the rain at each other. They all rose in a swift motion, met Katara and Suki outside, and started. Started fun.

--

The whole gaang outside, crazed on the idea of fun and no more worries and work, rain, thunder, lightning, mud, well let's just say...This is their extreme measures.

"Zuko!" Mai called, and he ran over to her. They played a major role in this. They did the one thing mud made impossible. They danced. Mai's hands on Zuko's shoulders, Zuko's hands on Mai's waist, they began to ballroom dance. Mai fell already, Zuko helped her up and he fell, both of them laughing. This is pretty much how it went.

Katara and Aang, on the other hand, they ran to the inside of the white line, where at the very rim, a steady flowing river-like puddle appeared in hard rains. Katara jumped multiple times in it, Aang sat and whirled around on his butt in it. Then, they had a waterbending fight. Casual, normal, water-throwing, amazing fun. They both had their fair share of falls, dumps, wetness, and fun.

Sokka and Suki were very different. Suki, being a Keyoshi warrior, loved the idea of fighting Sokka, trying to pull his 'wolf' tail, and pestering him. She ran around him in huge circles, pulled his pony tail a counted amount of four times, and Sokka glanced back with a fun smile.

"Fine, play like that!" he said, running toward her, scooping her up in his arms, and lightly falling to the ground, both of them, in a hu-uge mud puddle. Suki, mud splattered all over face, threw her head back and laughed. The sound that made Sokka feel like he was in heaven. They were random, doing everything thinkable. Not only did they fall, they fell purposely sometimes. Just needing the feel of mud and slush.

As unbelievable as it sounds, Toph and Uncle Iroh were a pair. For the most part. Once Iroh tired out, he sat out and Toph flew around by herself. Toph like pouring the mess up makes of his tea into the mud, rolling around in it, and watching the old fat man run. No offense, but it was hilarious. He called to her "No!" when he was done, then sat in a lawn chair, tired at the year's worth of exercise he just did. Then, Toph would run around, throwing mud at everyone, as they threw back, making it a mud fight. Then she'd mess a little with Ty Lee. Make her mad, throw mud on her pinkest outfit.

Ty Lee tried sometimes to avoid the mud, but today she didn't. She was the one to open her mouth like it was snowing to drink rain. Kick some mud around, and do a billion little acrobatic tricks in the mud, seeing when she'd fall. She fell a lot, like Toph. No matter, this was fun.

This went on, the same things going on, yet random games finding their ways into the rain. Smiles-they were unlimited. Laughter-non-stop. Fun-well, this never ended.

The gaang didn't even think of the reason they were out here. To save a city. They thought of the fun, the relaxtion they had so over earned, and took it and ran. Suddenly, the gaang stopped laughing and looked at the skies. The sun appeared, the yellow sun. Clouds hung overhead, blue clouds. There clothes, the mud, the ground, all returned the muddy diry color to Ty Lee's great dismay. Color. It was returned!

Laughes erupted, and Jakoh came out from his spot next to Iroh.

"I cannot thank you enough!" he said. Just then did the gaang realize the little children running around freely, they were probably there the whole time.

"No problem. Misunderstandings happen," Aang said for everyone. The gaang nodded, more in agreement than anyone but them knew.

"Let's go back to your home before the citizens return?" Jakoh said.

And so, Jakoh led all the kids and the gaang home, thanking them immensely, the gaang returning the welcome. Since there was nothing else to say, the gaang returned to home, returned the kids to their thankful parents, and one kid was left.

"This must be the woman's child, the one who was going to dance at the assembly a few nights ago!" Katara pointed out. Everyone nodded, and walked the whole way to her house.

--

The young girl's name was Hope, and she was only six. She had reddish hair, about shoulder length. She was wearing a long pink dress, Easter-looking. Hope talked a little, telling her experience, then shushed up as they approached her mother's house.

"Kat? Is this really happening?" Hope asked Katara. She couldn't pronounce anything but Kat. Katara nodded, and picked one side of Hope up, Suki held the other. They were the main ones that saved her. She was about to be put into a jail-like place because Jakoh had thought she had a disability of not smiling, and not being happy, but he was wrong. Katara and Suki knew her better. She was always happy, brightened everyone's day a lot, and was just sad because of her separation. She helped bring color back to the world by providing hope, her name and the real meaning, and by just being herself. Without her, everyone knew the gaang may not have been able to do it. Aang knocked on the door, and the woman answered. The gaang made two rows, and Katara and Suki walked through, smiling.

"Oh, my. Thank you so much!" she said, overwhelmed. The entire gaang nodded, and Suki and 'Kat' kissed Hope on each cheek.]

"Wait! Kat, Suki! Thank you for saving me from that jail. Thank you, Avgaang for saving me," she said, solemn. Avgaang was her nickname for them.

"You're beyond welcome," Katara said, everyone saying it and bye. The mom handed Hope her pink ballerina dress, and Hope shrieked in delight.

"Will you be performing tonight?" she asked, suddenly extatic. Aang and Zuko glanced at each other, estimated their tiredness, which was beyond the F on a car.

"Yes," they said simultaneously. They'd do it. For Hope. And of course, hope.

--

"Thanks, family," Aang said. The moment prolonged, as they all stood in the audience, Aang peering over the stage at them. The show was quick, they showed tricks, made very love and hope filled speeches, and shared the great news with the world.

Then, they both called Hope up to dance. Zuko and Aang sat down with the Avgaang in the audience, watching intently.

"Thank you, Avgaang, for letting me perform. Everyone, this dance I made up all by myself, and it's called: Hope. Not for my name, but because of the last few weeks, and what hope really means," Hope said, then started her dance. There was no music, and the world seemed completely quiet.

When she danced, emotion poured through her like a water fountain. The world paused for her, life made two columns for her to walk through. Love emanicpated through everything. She made swift movements, was not nervous at all, and showed the world the true Hope. Hope was hope, and that was that.

When the finale was over and people soundlessly poured out, all dazed by her dancing, the Avgaang walked up to her.

"Your dance, called Hope? You said you meant it's called that for what hope really means. Well, that is you, Hope. You're amazing, and I know, the Avatar knows, you will change this world one day. Possibly only by dancing," Aang said, hugging her. Hope smiled deeply.

"It's true," Katara said.

"Love is true," Hope said, her mother behind her. She was amazing. Brought up well, and knowing the world so well.

"Hope is true," the gaang all said together. Then, like a fairytale ending, they made a group hug, Hope smack in the middle, both ways. Hope and hope. Forever.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Sorry if that was a bit confusing, I just needed that ending.

And just so you guys know, my inspiration for this entire ending was music. It motivated me! Oh, yes.

This story is meant to show was just one person can do. Change the world.

Thanks once again for sticking with me through this story!

(:

Thanks!!!

3


End file.
